A Valentine's Carol
by TalaDentro
Summary: Harry lost many of his loved ones in the war. He's bitter and isn't interested in getting better. Can a few friendly ghosts from the past help him see the error of his ways? A story for Valentine's Day, Christmas Carol style.
1. A Bitter Beginning

**A/N: Everything from the books happened except the war went a little differently in that it lasted longer and a lot more people died (Ron, BOTH twins –sorry but for me, they should never have been separated, not even in death-, Neville, Luna, basically anyone and everyone Harry ever cared about because I'm a mean, mean bitch well, not really, it actually is important. See Harry has a dramatic but UNDERSTANDABLE personality shift. Cuz it wasn't just one or two he lost but everybody, nes pa?) The circumstances around Snape's death (the war had been over for a year, Harry was 20. He's 25 at the start of this story) are different. Harry still died and came back we're just not going to talk about that here.**

**By the by: I am very sorry that my typing of accents sucks so badly. I tried, I really did, but it blew no matter what so I just have them speaking normally.**

**Pairings: It's a surprise! Past Harry/someone. Present Harry/someone else :P**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K. to you? Cuz I've seen myself in the mirror and I can guarantee that I look nothing like her. Neither do I bare even the slightest resemblance to Charles Dickens. Nor Phyllis Reynolds Naylor (although I've never seen a picture of her, so I guess I really don't know that for sure).**

**Warnings: slash, probably language I do so love to cuss… **

**Beta: The so amazing I can't believe she actually went through this whole thing: FirstLaugh-LastTears**

**

* * *

**

_February 13, 2005_

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut UP!" Harry Snape screamed at the students who had, moments before, been singing "As Long as You Love Me". "If you don't stop that infernal racket I'm going to give you all detention! Bah! Humbug!"

He slammed the door in their shocked faces and stomped back to his comfy chair in front of the fireplace. Every year, he slammed his fist on the arm rest, every fucking year. The teachers, the students, hell even the ghosts! Why could no one understand that he hated this fucking holiday? The day that… He shut his eyes tightly, reigning in the memories. He clenched his fists and pressed them against his eyes. _Don't think about it, don't think about it…_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: Yes I know, short. And I can see my readers freaking out WAH! She can't do this to us! Calm yourselves – this is not the end. It is just the beginning. For my valentine story, I thought it would be cool to do a chapter a day and finish on Valentine's Day. So, I chopped it up a bit and will be presenting this in chapters as opposed to one very long one-shot. Also because I think that will make it a little easier to read, because it is about 6x longer than my longest story. So enjoy, please review. And yes, the chapters will be much longer in the future, I just wanted to do this bit cuz I think its a good starting place. I'm sorry that it's surrounded by author notes that are longer than it, lol. Next Chapter up tomorrow! Yay!**


	2. Severus' Conundrum

**Chapter Two: Severus' Conundrum. As promised, it is longer than the first! :]**

Severus Snape, or rather, his ghost, watched Harry sadly from a corner of the room. This was his fault. He had done this to his husband. He hadn't meant to leave. He frowned slightly. To be honest, he couldn't remember exactly how he'd died, just that they'd had to drag him, kicking and screaming, from his body.

"_No! Harry needs me!" _

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. But it's your time, you have to go. He'll move on. There's someone else for him. Its destiny and it must go on. Let him go."_

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of such thoughts. The memory didn't sit well with him, and he had bigger problems to deal with at the moment. Harry was not moving on, as the voice had promised. Most of his friends had died during the war, so there was no one to talk to, no one to confide in, no one to lessen the pain, no one to move on with. In his grief and loneliness he had grown sullen and angry. Five years had passed, but instead of getting better, he got worse.

The students he used to praise and cherish he now barely spoke to. He snapped at them in class when it was necessary, but otherwise, did not speak at all. None of them blamed him. Everyone seemed to understand his change in attitude. They all, instead of insulting him as they had done Severus, tried to cheer him up. Their efforts only served to make him angrier. His bitterness grew by the day and was threatening to consume him. He had even begun to resent Severus for leaving him in the first place.

As for the man Harry was supposed to be moving on with, Severus scoffed. He wasn't doing anything. He visited Harry, but nothing more than that. He was trying to give the widower time to grieve, but he was waiting too long. Soon, the damage being done to both men would be irreparable.

Severus could no longer bear to watch him wallow. It was time to pull him out of the pit of self-pity he had exiled himself to. But he would need help and lots of it. He floated to the chair. Harry was leaning back against it, staring up at the ceiling with blank eyes. Severus sighed. "I'm sorry Harry." He reached out and brushed his fingers against the ebony locks. Or tried to. His hand fell straight through the boy's head. His lips thinned, the only sign his face showed of anguish, and vanished.

Harry jerked up and glanced about the room. "Sev?" He pressed his fingers to his temples and sighed. No, of course not. He was just imagining things again.


	3. Suitor of Today

**A/N: Chapter Three: Present Hopeful For Harry's Hand**

He glanced at the clock. Five pm, too early to go bed. He got up and went to his desk. He still had a few essays left to grade. It seems that was all he did these days. Teach, grade, eat, bed. The same routine, day in and day out. He was so tired of it. There was just no point to any of it. Not anymore.

"Harry? Harry are you in there?"

**(A/N: would you believe that my grammar check wanted me to change this to "Harry IS you in there?" – I'm still in shock.)**

Harry glanced toward his portrait hole and stood again stretching slightly. This wasn't unexpected either. The man stopped by once or twice every day. Harry couldn't help but wonder why. They had never really been very close. But ever since he had started working at Hogwarts he had sought Harry out constantly, barely giving him a moment's peace.

He shook his head, might as well let him in. A few months ago Harry had been asleep in his chair and hadn't heard the knocking at the door. Not a full ten minutes went by before the moron had decided that Harry was either dead or dying and blasted his way in. Harry was still a little sore. His old portrait, a snake curled comfortingly around a lion, had been his most treasured possession. One of the few things that he had left from his all too short marriage. Now all that hung there was a simple portrait of a vampire squirrel. It had been Sev's favorite, but didn't hold the same significance.

"Coming." He called out. He opened his portrait hole to find that he was right. Charlie Weasley had, once again, come to call. "Hello, again Charlie."

"Hiya Harry." Charlie grinned. Harry, in his normal haze, didn't see the way the man's eyes traced his figure. He didn't see the concern or the love in the quiet gaze.

**A/N: So, I've noticed that the email alerts are being rather slow, yesterday I posted a chapter at noon, but didn't get the email until 9pm. Didn't even know I'd gotten reviews until well after 10pm. So, gonna try posting it earlier today, if same thing then I'll start posting at 1am before I go to bed. So that you actually _have_ a chapter a day rather than the day after. :) **


	4. Leave Me Alone!

**Major angst warning!**

**Chapter Four: Leave Me Alone!**

"What is it Charlie?" He answered, his voice tired.

"Just dropping off your Valentine chocolate." Charlie said with a smile, he moved further into a room, and gave Harry a large heart-shaped box.

"Oh." Harry couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. "Um. I didn't get you anything."

"That's alright." Charlie said quickly, understanding coloring his tone. "Just didn't want you to think I forgot about you."

Harry snorted. "Don't see how I could ever think that with as much as you come over."

"Yes well, Valentine's Day is different, special."

Another snort. "I can assure you, there is nothing special about Valentine's Day. It's just a stupid holiday made up to sell candy and make lonely people feel bad about themselves. It is a day just like any other. There are no miracles, all is not right with the world, and people still die."

"Oh Harry I know how hard this has to be for you but-"

"You know NOTHING! Nothing, do you hear? He was one of the few who didn't betray me, who stuck by me through all of it. And they took him from me! We were finally happy! Married barely an hour and they took him! Never say shit like that to me again! You don't understand. You can never understand! Get out, just get the fuck out! For pity's sake don't ever come back!"

Harry pursed his lips and blew sharply, once. A strong breeze hit Charlie square on the chest and pushed him to and out of the portrait hole. Harry rubbed his forearm against his eyes. _Don't be weak, don't start crying again! Just go to sleep. Don't think about it. The grading can wait._ He turned sharply on his heel and strode to his bedroom. He walked straight to the stand next to his bed, grabbed one of the sleep potions sitting on it, and gulped it down. Mere moments later he collapsed on his bed, for all intents and purposes, dead to the world.

On the other side of the portrait, slumped on the floor, a dejected and discouraged Charlie Weasley wondered if maybe it was time to give up on his love for Harry Potter. It was clear that he would never get over the loss of his first husband. Perhaps he should just move on, find someone else. What else could he do?


	5. Unexpected Messenger

**Chapter Five: Unexpected Messenger, Help Is Coming**

_Midnight…_

Harry jerked awake panting harshly. It was always the same dream, same nightmare really. The reception, the last of their friends gathered and celebrating, everyone getting drunk and having a good time. Sev… looking gorgeous in formal silver robes (Harry had begged for "anything, any color, just for once in your life, not black"), actually smiling and laughing.

He had smiled for the first time, on the day the war ended. He had walked right up to Harry and given him a hug. A few days later, they went on their first date. The morose potion master had slowly but surely been replaced by a much happier being.

Sev was leaning over to kiss him when they heard the first scream. They looked around just in time to see Hermione fall in a flash of green light. That was where Harry usually woke up, but sometimes it was much, much worse.

"Hello Harry."

Harry's head snapped up and he looked around the room. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open incredulously when he saw the man sitting on a chair in the darkened corner. "That's impossible! You're dead."

The man's mouth curved into a sardonic smirk. "Thank you for letting me know. I hadn't realized."

Harry's mouth opened and closed but nothing came out.

"You look rather like a fish Potter. And to think, I'd thought you'd grown more intelligent since our… truce."

Harry stood and walked over to the corner. His rooms were specially spelled to nullify polyjuice potion. It could be no one else. No one else he knew had that platinum blond hair. He felt the slight sting of tears and brought up his hand to cover his mouth. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, dropping his hand back to his side.

"Draco?"

The smirk softened into a smile. "Hey. Been awhile, and before you start getting any ridiculous thoughts in your head, no you're not hallucinating. I am real, sort of."

"But, but how?"

"I'm a ghost, eh, not really. I moved on, no unfinished business, but my help was specially requested by… I can't tell you that. Let me rephrase, I was in heaven minding my own, when an old friend said he needed me to help you. So, here I am a lowly messenger."

Harry stared, "Death really changes people. I've never heard you ramble before."

Draco snorted, " Doesn't really, I'm just a bit frustrated with this situation. I think there are better ways to help you than this dumb-ass cliché."

"Wait, who said I needed help? What help? Help doing what?"


	6. Bell? No Cuckoo? Yes

**Chapter Six: When The Bell *cough* Cuckoo Tolls**

Draco's perfectly shaped eyebrow lifted. "Are you really so dense Potter? Or are you just happy being miserable?"

Harry opened his mouth to snap a reply but Draco was quick to cut him off.

"Save it for a Hufflepuff Potter. I don't have much time left. The message I'm supposed to deliver is this: tonight you will be visited by three familiar spirits. The first will remind you of your past, the second will show you unknown truths of the present, and the last will reveal a future that could come to pass if you allow it. Learn the lessons well. Expect the first in an hour, when the bell tolls-"

"What bell?"

"Huh?"

"You said when the bell tolls. What bell? I don't own a bell, there's no clock tower anywhere near here. What bell?"

Draco slapped a palm over his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, what kind of clock do you have?"

"A cuckoo-clock Mrs. Weasley gave me for Christmas a couple years ago."

A disgusted cough, "What horrid taste. Oh well, whatever, just go with it I guess. Expect the first when your bird cuckoos one."

Just like that Draco vanished. Leaving Harry more than a little bewildered. "Was I hallucinating again? He said I wasn't but then again, if I was hallucinating I'm pretty sure the hallucination would've said the same thing to reassure me, which it just did I guess. I could be dreaming, but why would I dream I'm in my own bedroom? Maybe I'm dreaming that I'm awake, wondering if I'm dreaming."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Either way, since it's painfully obvious that my brain has ceased to function, I'm going back to bed."

And he did just that.

_One A.M._

CUCK-OO

Harry jerked awake, glaring at the clock on the wall. Had it always been that loud? He sighed and stood to turn it off.

"Oh Harry…"

**A/N: I feel kind of evil leaving you with all these cliffhangers but since there's only a day between, I don't feel all that guilty. So anyway, I have yet to get my confirmation email that I updated this story on the fifth, thus, I stayed up late so that I could post the chapter for the sixth, on the sixth. So hopefully you'll get notification of that chapter in time, unless its just me who's not getting the email *shrugs* Its so crazy, my story "Your Song" only has one review, but its in like five communities. Which I find rather odd, but whatever. Hope you are enjoying so far and as always - review! **

**....**

**Alright, I admit it, I'm a bit of a review whore. Or maybe I'm a slut, cuz I do so enjoy what I do. Idk, what do you think?**

**Update: ahahaha, so I got the email for chapter five, not two minutes after I posted this chapter *shakes head* how ridiculous. Anyway, I had Bell crossed out on the title, but it didn't save so the cough will have to do. Oh well...**


	7. Tu Madre

**Chapter Seven: First Ghost**

He froze, another voice was coming from the corner of his room that Draco had disappeared from earlier, but this time it was female and tearful. A voice he heard whenever Dementors approached him and on only two occasions of his life. The night Cedric died and the night he died. He turned slowly; almost afraid she wouldn't be there. But she was, red hair glinting, and green eyes, so much like his own, sparkling with unshed tears in the dim light. His mother.

"Mum?"

She smiled and nodded, the tears escaping. "It's so wonderful to see you." She swept him into a hug.

Harry breathed in deeply, reveling in this new sensation. Wow, so this was how it felt. The unconditional love of a mother. Then his bitter side kicked in. Just one more thing he'd been denied. One more thing he hadn't been allowed to experience. He stepped away from her. Wait a minute, if she was a ghost then-

"Uh…this may sound rude, but how are you solid?"

"No worries I'm still dead." She gave him a wide grin. "The solidity is just for the hour unfortunately. Now come dearie, we don't have much time to chat and reminisce I'm afraid. Take my hand."

"Do I have to?"

"Yup."

Without waiting for his reply she grabbed his hand, taking him by surprise. He felt a sharp tug behind his naval, and away they went.

When Harry opened his eyes he found himself in a small two-story house. The atmosphere was warm and inviting, the furniture simple. It didn't take him long to figure out where they were.

"Lily he's here! Take Harry and run!"

"But what about you?"

"I'll hold him off as long as I can, now go!"

Harry watched as the memory of his mother turned away from his father, a small child in her arms, and raced up the stairs. A spell blast the door apart. A cloaked figure entered the room, wand raised, and the duel began. Harry looked at his mother standing beside him. "Why are you showing me this? I already know what happened. I hear it every time a Dementor comes near me."

"You've forgotten."

"No I haven't."

She sighed in frustration and elaborated, "You know the events but have forgotten the message."

"What message?"

"Just watch."

Harry turned back just in time to see to see his father hit by a bright green spell. The killing curse. The cloaked figure stepped over the body and made his way up the stairs. His demeanor was cocky. He was taking his time, in no hurry, for no one could stop him.

Harry found himself in another room, clearly a nursery. His mother's memory had her back turned to the locked and warded door, cradling his younger self in her arms. Once again, a spell demolished the weak excuse for a barrier. The cloaked figure pointed his wand at her.

"Give me the boy. I only want the boy."

"No please! Not Harry!"

"Stand aside you silly girl!"

"NO!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

She fell in a flash of green light. The scene froze.

"Why do you think I did that Harry? Why do you think your father did that?"

"Love?"

"Yes. We love you. We wanted you to live. Not just survive but _live_. We wanted you to have a chance."

"And I did have a chance! A chance with Severus! Now that's over and I'm just trying to get by. Why can no one accept that that's what I want?"

She smacked him, hard across the face. "Your life didn't end when he died!" She bit out.

A barrage of buried memories hit him all at once. Sirius' death, Dumbledore, Ron, the twins, Neville, Luna, Draco, Daphne, Blaise, McGonagall, Hermione, and Sev-. "STOP!" Harry screamed, the heels of his palms pressed against his temples.

"I'm sorry, but I have a point to make. They all died fighting Harry. All of them. And now look at you. Making a mockery of their sacrifice by fading away. Giving up, giving in. How _dare_ you?"

Now Harry found himself in a large ballroom he knew all too well. His eyes went straight to the table set up on the far side of the room. Where a slightly younger, and eons happier, version of himself sat with Severus. This was his wedding reception.

"Please don't…" He whispered.


	8. Worst Memory

**Chapter Eight: Worst Memory**

"I'm sorry, but you need to see this."

He heard Hermione's scream for the second time that evening. This time, however, he didn't turn to see her fall; he kept his eyes on Severus. He had replayed this scene over a dozen times in his head. He didn't have to look to know what was going on. It was his worst memory. It haunted him. Never allowing him to forget just how utterly he had failed, how much he had lost.

Lucius Malfoy had escaped Auror custody after being arrested for killing his own son. He had come to avenge his master by killing Harry, bringing several death eaters along for backup. He found Hermione first. After killing her he had lunged toward Harry, the killing curse on his lips.

Severus jumped up from his chair, grasping Harry into his arms, turning his back on Lucius. He'd put his body in between Harry and the killing curse.

Harry watched as the green light struck his lover in the back. Tears rose to his eyes as he watched the man collapse. Memory Harry grasped at him, following him to the ground, begging and pleading with Severus to stay with him.

But it was far too late. There was nothing to be done. He'd lost his love.

The scene stopped once again.

"Oh come on," he choked out tearfully, "it was just getting to my favorite part."

"You've had your revenge. All of them are dead, yay good for you. That's not what this memory is about."

"What is it then?"

"It's the same as all the others sweetie. Why do think he did that?"

"I don't know."

And he honestly didn't. As far as he was concerned, since he'd done his job and killed Voldemort, he was expendable. Severus, on the other hand, was the most amazing person he'd ever known and as one of the very few potions masters left in the world, far more important.

"Because he loves you. Harry, you were the first person Severus dared to care about in years. He wanted you to have a life that wasn't focused on the war. He didn't want you to die. He wanted you to live. Even, if that meant living without him. You're failing him by not moving on. It's been five years. It's time to let him go."

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Your father and I love you so much. We are so proud of you; we always have been, never forget or doubt that. Goodnight sweetie. Expect the next ghost when the birdie cuckoos twice."

**A/N: Alright so had some questions about chapter length: this is about the average length for all remaining chapters except chapter 9, which is about 3x longer.**


	9. Double Trouble

**Chapter Nine: Second Ghost +1**

_Two A.M._

CUCK-OO CUCK-OO

Harry awoke with a gasp. Tears were still pouring from his eyes.

"Hey there Harry-"

"-sorry to barge in like this."

He glanced up, startled. "Fred, George?"

"Got it in one." They twins said together, grinning.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, but, why you two?"

Fred started. "Ginny and Ron kept fighting-"

"-about who should be allowed to come see you."

"She was your girlfriend-"

"-but he was your best friend."

"They couldn't agree-"

"-so neither got to come. They sent-"

"-us instead. And I must say, we're delighted-"

"-to see your delicious self again Harry." George finished with a leer.

**(A/N: From here on, if they speak together it will be in bold.)**

Harry couldn't help but smile. The twins had always had that effect. Even when things got really bad they could always make him laugh. Or at least, until they'd been killed by Roldolphus and Rebastian Lestrange.

"Now, now Harry-" Fred said shaking a finger at him.

"-we know that look. You're not to start thinking about that depressing stuff-"

"-**while you're with us**. **Makes us look bad**."

"Alright, I'll try. Now, what do you two have to show me?"

They shared a glance then turned back to him.

"Your mother showed you the past."

"Now we're here to show you the present."

"It's very serious stuff we're talking about Harry." George said.

"You're not the only one whose heart is breaking." Fred said, quietly.

"We know how alone you've been feeling-"

"-but now we're here to tell you the truth."

"**There's been someone here for you, waiting, this whole time**."

"He's not once-"

"-left your side."

"**Since it happened**."

"But now he's-"

"-giving up. And we-"

"-**can't allow that to happen**. **You both deserve to be happy**."

Harry was completely bewildered. Hadn't a clue what they were talking about. "What? Who?"

"**You'll see**."

Together they reached out to him, both grabbing an arm. Again he felt a tug just behind his navel.

He found himself in the burrow. He clenched his teeth at the rush of memories. Too many funerals had taken place here. An elbow nudged him in the ribs.

"Oy!" Fred snapped angrily. "Pay attention or we'll be here all day."

Harry obediently focused on the scene in front of him. Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Arthur, and Molly, all that was left of the Weasley clan (Percy was still alive but they still weren't talking), sat at the dining room table. Charlie had his face in a bowl of Salty Sponge Sticks (the wizarding world's version of pretzels except they were shaped like sponges, and literally sucked all of the moisture out of your mouth). They had all clearly been drinking, but Charlie was the furthest gone of the lot of them. Bill didn't seem to be helping the situation. He was in fact, refilling what appeared to be Charlie's mug.

"How drunk you get is caused by how much alcohol you consume in relation to your total body weight. It's not that you've had a lot to drink; it's just you're too skinny! Here ya go now brother, have another one."

Charlie lifted his head up slightly and moaned. A few of the sponges were stuck to his face. "Bill, I 'on't wanna get druunk."

"Too late for that lad," Arthur said with a laugh, his nose a little red. "A sober person would've reached for the sticks."

**(A/N: Yes, I got a bit of that from Splash. Terrific mermaid movie, I recommend it to all.)**

Charlie looked down at the bowl beneath his chin, seeming surprised that it was there. "Oh would ya loo' at that? How 'id those ge' there?"

Fleur chortled. "Somewhere between the third and seventh round I believe."

Molly, who didn't appear to have touched her mug, shook her head a bit. "I really don't think this was the best idea Arthur. How's getting drunk supposed to help him?" She asked indicating Charlie.

"Don' hep me!" Charlie shouted angrily. "I don' want hep! Made up my mind, givin up on 'im. Thas what he wants."

"Oh Charlie," Molly said solemnly. "He just needs more time. Severus meant the world to him."

"I know you're right Molls, but I'm with Charlie. I mean, tomorrow it'll have been five years since Severus' passing." Arthur said, shaking his head.

"I agree." Bill said firmly. "I understand that Harry lost someone dear, but everyone did. It was war after all. Charlie's been waiting for him far too long now. It's time for Charlie to move on, it's clear that Harry never will."

Fleur glared around the table. "I agree with Molly." She turned to Charlie. "Is your love really so fragile a thing that you would give up so quickly? Doesn't seem like you're putting up much of a fight to me. Does he even know of your feelings?"

Charlie stared at her, swaying a bit. "No." He mumbled quietly. "I never told him."

BANG! Fleur had slapped her palms to the table. "You idiot! You dragon-obsessed fool! You're not even giving him a choice!"

"I've waited for him for years!" Charlie shouted, no longer slurring his words. "Of course he had a choice!"

"No he has not! He's in so much pain! He's been alone for five years! He thought the comfort you offered him was that of a friend and you never told him any different! And if you really loved him it wouldn't matter how long you had to wait!"

She surged up from the table and lunged at Charlie, in full attack mode. In her eyes, this in no way compared to what she had gone through with Bill when he'd been bitten. Bill caught her half way across the table.

"Knock it off! You're forgetting that Charlie's hurting too!"

"Not as much as Harry! Charlie claimed he understood; claimed he would wait, that he loved him but already he's giving up! Love is more than that! Love is deeper than that! How dare you mock it in this way?!" She screeched, struggling against her husband's hold.

"I do love him." Charlie whispered, tiredly. His quiet, truthful voice stopped her struggles. "I'm just, feeling a little discouraged, I guess. He never even acknowledges me unless he's irritated or pissed off at something I've done. I just don't know what to do anymore."

Fleur hung limply in Bill's arms. She reached for Charlie, slowly this time, and cupped his face gently in one palm. "Try fighting instead of waiting on the sidelines. How about being honest with him for a change? Tell him the truth and see where it leads. The worst he could do is say no. And who says you have to accept that for an answer?"

Charlie smiled a bit sadly. "Thanks Fleur, you're the best sister-in-law a guy could have."

The scene froze, Harry staring at the dragon tamer in disbelief. "Charlie loves me?"

"Yup." Fred said cheerfully. "Had a crush on you since fourth year when you took on that Horntail."

George nodded in agreement. "Never seen big brother speechless before. Then he couldn't shut up about you. Went on for weeks about how fantastic you'd been."

"Why did he never say anything?" Harry asked, still not believing.

"You were too young." Fred answered.

"Then you started dating Ginny."

"He thought he might have a chance for you when that ended, but-"

"-**that's when you met Severus**."

"Or rather," George expanded. "When you first came to truly know Severus."

"He's been waiting for you a long time Harry." Fred continued.

"But that's not all. We have one more thing to show you."

After the small tug behind his naval Harry found himself this time in the headmaster's office. Headmaster Flitwick was staring at the top of his desk (he had a special chair that lowered to the floor when he wanted to leave and rose to the height of the desk when he sat down) sadly.

"What is the matter Filius?" Dumbledore asked from his portrait.

"Harry Potter, Albus. He's not getting better at all. I'm just not sure if working is helping." He sighed. "I might have to let him go."

The scene froze, as did Harry. He couldn't lose his job. Even though he didn't show it much these days, he still loved teaching. It was really all he had left. And his students, well, he'd always thought of them as the children he hadn't had the chance to have.

"**This is where we leave you Harry. Good luck. Expect the last ghost with the third cuckoo**."

**A/N: For my ghost guesser (you know who you are) HA! Got ya with this one didn't I? :P See if you can guess the last. **


	10. Fantasma Final or is it?

**Chapter Ten: Final Ghost**

_Three A.M._

CUCK-OO CUCK-OO CUCK-OO

"So who is it this time?" Harry asked tiredly, sitting up slowly.

No one answered. Harry looked toward the corner. Standing there was someone cloaked in black. He couldn't tell who it was or even what gender.

It stretched out an arm to grab Harry.

"I don't suppose we could just walk?"

The being shook its head and took hold of Harry's shoulder. He once again felt the tug.

When he opened his eyes this time, however, he didn't recognize where they were. It was a small shack with nothing much in it.

"I don't understand, where-" Harry stopped, shocked. Charlie was on the floor, an empty bottle of scotch lying near his hand. He was disheveled and filthy. On the table near him was a letter. Harry leaned closer and saw that it was a message from the head dragon tamer, firing Charlie for negligence and apparent disinterest in his job.

"I don't understand. Charlie isn't that heavy a drinker, and he's still number one at his job."

The being said nothing.

"Answer me! What's going on!" Harry grabbed onto the cloaked shoulders and shook. The hood fell back to reveal Luna Lovegood.

"Oh, well that explains a lot."

She smiled at him and nodded. Luna's vocal cords had been severed in one of the first battles.

"You know, you're pretty creepy with that cloak on."

She rolled her eyes and flicked her hand. Words appeared in front of him.

_That's the point. The ghost of Valentine's yet to come is supposed to be creepy. Nargles nibbling at your brains again?_

"Ha ha, very funny. Wait, 'yet to come'. So, this is the future?"

Luna nodded. This also made sense. Luna's ramblings had always been rather prophetic. She grabbed his hand.

When Harry opened his eyes, he found himself in a graveyard. A shiver went up his spine. It was an exceptionally creepy one that strongly reminded him of his fourth year.

Luna pointed to one of the graves.

"Who…?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Luna shook her head and pointed again.

Harry walked cautiously over to the stone she indicated, telling himself that he shouldn't be afraid. The graveyard was nothing compared to Voldemort. He stopped in front of it, biting his lip.

_Here lies Harry James Potter_

_1980-2006_

_A hero_

_His stay was short_

_Upon this land_

_All grieve his death_

_By his own hand_

**(A/N: In case any of you recognize it, yes the little rhyme is based on the one in "Jade Green" I just changed it a bit to suit my purposes.)**

Harry stared, shocked. "No, that can't be! That's impossible, I would never kill myself!"

Luna tilted her head to the side but said nothing.

"B-b-but it says 2006! That's only a year from now! What could've possibly happened to make me do something so drastic?"

Luna took hold of his chin and looked him in the eye. In his mind's eye he watched as Charlie's visits happened less and less before stopping completely. Harry growing more lonely as the empty days went by. He watched Charlie drink himself into a stupor over and over again. Flitwick firing Harry. Harry losing hope, trying but failing to oblivate himself. Saw himself writing a note to whoever cared, thought he doubted that anyone did. Harry flying his Firebolt as high at it could go. Harry letting go of his broom and plummeting to his death.

"No!" Harry roared in denial. "I wouldn't have!" He sunk to his knees. "I wouldn't have…"

Luna shook her head sadly. _It doesn't have to happen, Harry. _

She hugged him, giving him a small smile. _Goodbye. _She gave one final wave and vanished.

"Luna, no! Wait!"

**A/N: So I rewrote this entire chapter yesterday lol. I originally had Hagrid as the ghost, but I liked this idea better. I double checked with my lovely beta, who also preferred this version. And to my ghost guesser: Sorry. I do agree with you on one point though, and don't worry, it will be coming soon. *wink***


	11. Waking Up To Another Goodbye

**Chapter Eleven: The Morning After, Waking Up, and Goodbye**

_Seven A. M. February 14, 2005 Valentine's Day_

CUCK-OO CUCK-OO CUCK-OO CUCK-OO CU-CRUNCH!

Harry had sent a particularly nasty blasting curse at the clock, which now lay in pieces on the floor.

"Whatever did that poor clock do to you?"

Harry froze, staring at the blankets. He really couldn't take this, not after the night he'd had. A pale, long-fingered hand came in to his line of vision. It came up to cup his chin, gently tilting Harry's head back. "Hello love."

"Good morning Severus. Grand to see you. You know, I do believe this is what losing your mind feels like."

A dry chuckle, "As if you had one to begin with."

Harry actually smiled at this. He'd missed Severus so much, but most especially his snarky sense of humor. "I love you too."

Severus smiled. "I'm sorry for all the ghosts and such but, I didn't know how else to help you. They wouldn't let me see you, or rather you see me."

"Who? Why?"

"I can't tell you who, not even if I wanted to. As to their reasons for letting you see me now, I'm not completely sure. I think that maybe, you've moved on. If you had seen me before, it would've only hurt more. But since you've let me go, they're allowing me to say goodbye."

Harry started to deny this claim, but stopped at the realization that the man was right. Sometime during the night, he had let him go. He would never stop loving Severus, of course, but now, perhaps, there was room for someone else.

They reached for each other, Severus wrapping his arms around the boy's shoulders. Harry's own arms went around the man's waist. They held each other for a long time. Severus pulled back slowly. He gave Harry a quick peck. "I love you Harry. I'm sorry I had to leave you. Goodbye."

"I love you too Severus. I forgive you. Goodbye."

Severus smiled. Harry's grasp on his memory had kept him anchored to the younger man's side. A rather horrible experience; being always near but never being able to touch or even be acknowledged by the man he loved. He could finally move on. He ruffled his hand through the messy black hair one last time, and disappeared.

Harry smiled slightly. He would miss Severus, but, this parting didn't leave him feeling sad. The tearing he'd felt in his soul since the man's death was gone. In its place was this warm, almost fuzzy feeling that resembled hope. Hope for what he didn't know. The future, another love, a life without the oppressing sadness. It could be any, or none, of those things. He supposed he would know when he found it.

**A/N: Please remember this is not the end. A few more chapters to go my lovelies. :)**

**Oh and in case there are any questions about the time I had him wake up - if I'm remembering correctly (and I could be wrong, but I doubt it) classes started around 9am, so this gives me 2 hours to work with. And if there aren't classes that day (which I doubt since Valentine's Day in 2005 would've been on a Tuesday), it still works, now doesn't it?**


	12. A Returning Visitor

**A/N: This one is super short, but the next two chapters go back to the average length again, so no worries. Plus, I like keeping you guys in suspense. I've discovered that it's quite fun and I shall strive to do it more often. Muahahahaaa**

**Chapter Twelve: A Returning Visitor**

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Harry!"

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Harry! I know you're in there!"

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Harry! Open up!"

It was Charlie. Harry bit his bottom lip nervously. He slowly made his way out of his bedroom and over to the portrait hole. He wasn't sure how to handle this. He'd gone from thinking of Charlie as a total pain in the ass to a possible love interest overnight. The overwhelming and rather abrupt turnaround of emotions for not only Charlie, but his life in general, had left him a bit staggered.

He shrugged his shoulders. Nothing much he could do but wing it. He pushed open his portrait. Charlie was leaning against the wall opposite, his eyes closed. When he heard the creak of the portrait, he rushed inside, pushing past Harry.

Harry turned, pulling the portrait closed as he did so. "What is it Charlie? It's a bit early for a social call."

Charlie strode over to where Harry was standing and grasped him firmly by the shoulders. "I have something to tell you. I've been keeping my mouth shut for nearly a decade. The truth is, I-"

Before he could finish, Harry stood on his toes and pressed his lips to Charlie's.


	13. Be With Me?

**Chapter Thirteen: Be With Me**

There was a beat or two where Charlie was too shocked to respond, but it passed quickly. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and hung on like his life depended on it. The kiss grew more passionate until Harry pulled back, panting.

Charlie stared at him, still a little shocked. Of all the possible responses he had imagined, this had not been one of them. Harry stared back, he hadn't planned that. It had just felt right at the time. His eyes widened when he realized his earlier question had been answered. His hope was for Charlie.

Harry smiled. "I know. I had a big reality check recently and I've realized a few things that I hadn't noticed before. Including what an asshole I've been. It made me think and, it's time for me to move on."

A hopeful light came into Charlie eyes. "Then-"

"Yes, I would like to move on with you. I'm not ready for love, but I think in time, I might be. I know that I've made you wait, and I'm sorry. Please, will you be with me and wait just a little bit longer?"

Instead of answering Charlie grabbed Harry, holding him tightly. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I'll take care of you, I promise. I won't hurt you and I'll never leave you. I'll love you and I'll support you and I'll get you your own dragon and-"

Harry kissed him, it was the only way to get him to stop rambling, smiling all the while.

"Happy Valentine's Day Charlie."

"Happy Valentine's Day, love."

*****A/N: This next part I added just yesterday for all you gentle readers who have been waiting patiently for the chapters. Enjoy**.

_Two and a half years later..._

"Harry, I have something to ask you."

"What is it Charlie?"

"Um.... Harry, I love you."

"I love you too Charlie, now seriously what's going on? Why the kneeling?"

"Tradition I guess. You see, uh.... Will you marry me?"

"Oooh, that's why you were kneeling!"

"Yes that's why I was kneeling. Answer please!"

"Well jeepers I don't know. I mean, I never did get that dragon you promised me."

"Wha-"

"Could be a sign that you don't make a habit of keeping your promises and I don't even know how you feel about children. Not to mention-"

Charlie kissed him. He pulled Harry off his chair and into his lap. Satisfied he had a good hold on the younger man, he ruffled the already messy hair. This was just a tad aggravating. Here he was trying to propose and his maybe fiance was stalling. "The dragon is the second part of your present. I went directly to the minister and he was only too happy to make an exception in the law for _you_. The egg is in that box on the table. I love children, and I'd especially love any that I might have with you. Now will you marry me?"

"Maybe I should take sometime to think about this. This is a rest-of-my-life kind of decision after all."

"We're not moving until you agree to marry me."

"What if one of us has to go to the bathroom?"

"You're just gonna have to hold it."

"That'll be an interesting story to tell our children. Daddy, why'd you marry Papa? Because he wouldn't let me go to the bathroom."

"Harry-"

"Oh alright! Ruin all my fun like that... Yes I'll marry you."

Charlie sighed in relief, and kissed him again. "Thank you." He mumbled against Harry's lips.

"You're welcome, now shut up."

**A/N: Not that any of you will be up that early, but tomorrow's chapter will be posted in the wee hours of the a.m. as well cuz I'm going to be gone for most of the actual day (my fiance is in Florida, so I'm going to spend the day with my little sister and try to make it special for her) and I have to stay up anyway...so that I can bake cookies for everybody. Ya know, without them being awares. :D So be prepared for the exciting (or not, however you see it) conclusion tomorrow! Yay!**


	14. The Ending At Last

**A/N: And here, at last, we arrive at the end. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

**Chapter Fourteen/Epilogue: Never A Dull Moment**

_Last Time:_

_"Oh alright! Ruin all my fun like that... Yes I'll marry you."_

_Charlie sighed in relief, and kissed him again. "Thank you." He mumbled against Harry's lips._

_"You're welcome, now shut up."_

_***_

"Oh and by the way Charlie, before we get too carried away, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?!?!"

"Yeah. I've been feeling really weird lately and I get sick nearly every morning so I went to Madam Pomfrey and she confirmed it. I'm about three months along. She said I'll start showing soon and it's due in- Charlie?"

Harry poked him hard in the chest. There was no response.

"Oh dear, he's fainted."

*******

Headmaster Flitwick smiled as he watched Harry, Charlie, and their five beautiful children walk around the otherwise unoccupied Quidditch Pitch. A young red and black dragon following close behind them. Well, Charlie and Harry walking, the children playing, tumbling, and shoving. Usually they'd all be flying but it was too dangerous for Harry at the moment, and he'd gotten a little upset when his husband had suggested he sit in the stands and watch everyone else fly. Hopefully Charlie would be able to find a counter-curse for the hex Harry had thrown at him, otherwise, who knows how long it'll take to grow all that hair back.

They'd had a rocky start with an unsure future. But, in the end, it all worked out. They married April 1st. Surrounded by bouquets of lilies and Luna flowers both wedding parties wore black, and the appetizer at their reception was a simple dish made with green apples. When asked about his choices, Harry had explained simply, "To honor those who made this possible, but couldn't be here today." The nine years since then had been interesting, to say the least. There were good times, bad times, and the usual misunderstandings. They had continued teaching, but now spent their summer vacations in Romania. The kids had come at regular intervals. First a daughter, then a set of twins (two boys) followed by a second set of twins (one girl, one boy).

Flitwick chuckled, not two weeks ago Harry had found out he was pregnant with yet another set of twins. After putting up a silencing charm so the kids couldn't hear what was said he'd cussed a blue streak about Charlie and his "fucking stupid, ridiculously overly fertile Weasley genes."

There had also been plenty of talk about how he'd "never bottom for that bastard ever again. He wants sex he's gonna have to pay the fucking consequences. Let's see _him_ walking around with a big fucking pregnant belly and have all the stupid kids in this fucking school snigger at _his_ eating habits! SEVEN fucking kids! I can't believe this shit. It's _his_ turn!" After which Harry had burst into tears.

_Never a dull moment_, Flitwick thought happily, _just the way it should be. With everyone happy and whole, at long last_.

The End

**A/N: Okay so to explain for those who need it: On April 1st (Fool's Day) for the twins (shrugs - I thought it was fitting but you may or may not agree with me, as you will), lilies and luna flowers should be obvious (and yes there is a luna flower, its pink and looks kinda like a rose), black for Severus, and green apples for Draco (I honestly couldn't remember the books mentioning any specific likes that he had. So *I shamefully admit* I used something from the movies - he is pictured several times eating or holding one, and let me tell you I searched dozens of harry potter sites desperately searching for something from the books - which I skimmed through - but still I apologize. I fail *cries*).**

**I am sorry for some of the super short chapters.**

**Thank you all for taking this journey with me. lol :)**

**A very special thanks to: Basill and zutarakid50 who stuck with me and reviewed a LOT. You rock.**

**And now I have to finish making a ridiculous amount of Vday cookies (half way through I realized I was short 3 cups of flour so I had to drive all the way to Wal-mart -about thirty minutes away, but only fifteen the way I drive- to get more. I get back and realize my darling older sister used up all the aluminum foil! Which means I can only cook a few at a time!*heavy sigh*) and prepare for my "hot date" tomorrow so I hope you enjoyed and now you know what to do. Review, review, review!**


End file.
